


Birth of Reality

by carvbox



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, this is definitely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvbox/pseuds/carvbox





	Birth of Reality

It was 9:11. Like 9/11. Like that son of a bitch George Bush. Fuck him. No, wait, fuck Obama. Literally.

Shane was in love. He was in love with lots of things. Goats, bridges, dead parrots, the mafia, and last but not least, Barack Obama. Ba-ROCK-ON Obama!


End file.
